ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Christina Hernandez
Christina Hernandez (born October 31, 1988) known by her stage name The Freakin' Puerto Rican is an American professional wrestling manager and valet. She has been cited and referred to as the most successful manager in the history of GWF. She had managed The Reprobate to the GWF World Interbrand Championship, and assisted him in capturing the GWF Checkbook Challenge at the flagship Rise and Fall event. She was instrumental in negotiating with Damian DeNiro and convinced him to attack his GWF World Tag Team Championship partner XO Malone and award the other belt to the Reprobate. In doing so, they creating the first quadruple World Tag Team Champions in GWF history. She managed the two of them as the first tag team in GWF history where both champions held a major singles championship in addition to the World Tag Team Championship. She managed The Reprobate through two record shattering title reigns, the Interbrand Championship (eight months) and the World Tag Team Championship (seven months). She began managing Damian DeNiro during the midst of his double championship reign (United States and World Tag Team Championships) and managed him throughout the rest of the reigns. The Reprobate and Damian DeNiro remain the final and undefeated World Tag Team Champions in GWF history under her management, the belts were vacated at the final event. In addition, Damian DeNiro remains undefeated as United States Champion, as that championship was also vacated before the reunion tour began. She was second in charge of The Reprobate's vast stable of henchmen, hired guns and lackeys, Rep's Posse. She led the stable through various promotions, with interchanging members. Professional wrestling career Early career While living in The Bronx, Rep discovered Christina living in the same building down the hall. Fresh in to high school, she was more than a decade younger than Rep. They were immediately touted as an unbeatable wrestling duo. Shortly after using her as a valet for the first time, they worked so well together as a football-like "special team" in that even though Christina was not a wrestler, her natural toughness and aggression made for a great manager that struck at all the right moments. The Reprobate remained undefeated every time Christina had accompanied him to the ring. Japan and National success Their partnership eventually increased to the point that they were never able to lose a match. Rep's illegal moves were second to none, and in a time when female managers were used only for eye candy, Christina delivered not only a pretty face and great body, but a physical purpose in wrestling. In 2005, at 29 years old, along with a growing Christina, Rep became the highest paid Independent wrestler in America, which came with a successful tour of the West coast. By late 2005, Rep and Christina had wrestled in all 50 states for various sized promotions, and had even captured a set of World Tag Team Championships together, the first intergender team in the region's history. Having wrestled in all states, Rep and Christina attempted to go global when they struck a deal with Havoc PRO, a promotion in Japan, to do a tour in the land of the rising sun. They stunned crowds in Japan and established Havoc PRO as a truly innovative promotion when they brought Americanized run-ins, gimmicks, and characters to the otherwise straight Japanese style company. After the year long tour ended, Rep wrestled once every two months in Japan, until April 2007. Rep and Christina worked three matches in May, June and July in America before they got a call from GWF in August 2007. GameFAQs Wrestling Federation (2007-2008) Although Christina had been contracted by GWF, she was never seen in front of a crowd for many months. She had gotten a significant amount of screen time backstage and during promos, and even had some solo promos as well, promoting matches for Rep. It wasn't until Rise and Fall that Christina became a full-time manager for Rep in GWF. Christina was instrumental in the Checkbook Challenge match at Rise and Fall, and many wrestling magazines were of the opinion that she had nearly wrestled and won the match for him. Checkbook Challenge and Interbrand Championship After winning the Checkbook Challenge, Rep began to compete on the mid-card TV show Sunday Brunch more often than on the flagship Friday Night Brawl show. He and Christina had personally gotten along with the bookers there and enjoyed his time on the show, especially after winning the top belt on the show, the Interbrand Championship. Shortly thereafter, Rep introduced a new bodyguard character, The Superbeast. He was rumored to have been (and is now confirmed to be) the cousin of Christina. Rep's reign as Interbrand Champion continued, as his pull in the company increased when the bookers of Brunch handed the show's booking duties over to Rep, Christina and fellow GWF wrestler Damian DeNiro. Rep primarily wrestled on Brunch during his time booking, and as shows continued, Damian booked less until Brunch was completely booked by Rep. The general consensus was that while Brunch was a show for lower and midcarders, the quality of the show was far better than the flagship FNB, due not only to Rep's booking, but the welcoming of new stars and guaranteed success for hard working wrestlers. The ratings reflected this as well, as Brunch had started to match and in some quarter hours, would even defeat FNB's weekly rating. The Movement During the Reprobate/Damian DeNiro rivalry/partnership, Christina had played a major part in keeping the two civil backstage. She more or less was credited with holding the entire group together and treating Damian as an equal client, despite their shaky past. She had become the most successful manager in the history of GWF, as she had managed The Reprobate to the World Interbrand Championship, and assisted him in capturing the GWF Checkbook Challenge at the worlds famous Rise and Fall event. She was instrumental in negotiating with Damian DeNiro and convinced him to attack his World Tag Team Championship partner XO and award the other belt to the Reprobate. She managed the two of them as the first quadruple World Tag Team Champions in history, as both champions held a major singles championship on the side. Hiatus Shortly after GWF's closing, Christina went back to New York for a short while. When the GWF reunion tour was announced, she immediately signed a contract along with Rep. Return to GWF (2009) When GWF closed down, Rep began to get even heavier in to drugs, and Christina had attempted to work from home and get him independent bookings. When a GWF Reunion show was announced seven months after the promotion closed, Rep and Christina signed a contract to appear on both the Brunch event and the FNB event. On the Brunch side, Christina went one on one with her longtime rival Falcon McKenzie. The match eventually became a huge brawl, as Falcon's former bodyguard Joey Sinclair returned fresh out of jail before Falcon even came out from the back. Sinclair's former rival The Superbeast immediately got involved to protect Christina from an attack, and the two brawled out of sight. Falcon eventually came out and went on with the match. Christina got a surprising amount of moves in until Falcon disrobed Christina of her tight black shorts revealing a thong, and pinned her. After acting as a valet for Rep during the FNB reunion show, Rep had passed out in the GWF locker room and was immediately taken to the hospital by Christina and Josh the Jersey Boy. They checked him in to rehab immediately and hoped for him to return before the end of the tour, but without Rep main eventing, the remainder of the tour was eventually canceled. Return to the Independent circuit During Rep's rehab stint, Christina stayed active in wrestling and began to "play the field" in the independents, looking for a new client. She eventually managed Zack Talent, a rookie who had befriended Rep while he was being booked in job matches on Rep's Brunch. Christina had become involved in a platonic working relationship with Zack, until he began to feel a love of some kind for her. For a month, Zack attempted to catch her eye and even went so far as to kiss her on the lips, which prompted The Reprobate's return at this Indy event, hitting Zack with a Singapore cane and ending his working relationship with Christina, taking her back in to his arms with an emotional hugging embrace. After the hug, The Superbeast turned on Rep at what would actually be their final Indy event as a trio. Ticket sales were significantly higher for this event than the promotion had run before, as rumors of Rep returning were running around town. The DVD sales for this event remain the highest that the promotion have ever had, as they had successfully booked all three of the major players from Rep's GWF crew. Alpha Championship Wrestling (2009) Christina signed with ACW and acted as a legal representative on behalf of Rep, to negotiate a contract for him. When her efforts came up short, she was replaced by no nonsense attorney Kauffman. She was rarely seen in front of an ACW crowd, as Rep had rarely wrestled. She was involved in a short feud with Rena Matheson after The Reprobate had impregnated Rena. He had not cheated on Christina in an act of lust however, as Rep had only been using Rena for her eggs. It was revealed that Christina was infertile and Rep was obsessed with having a child with Christina. Her final appearance in ACW was a catfight with Rena Matheson at a house show in early November 2009. Personal life 2009 arrest In late November 2009, it was reported by The New Jersey Chronicle that Hernandez had been pulled over by a police officer in New Jersey after an independent wrestling event. She was driving a car alone back to her hotel room and she denied the officer a search of the vehicle. The officer received a search warrant and found various unprescribed medications in the trunk. Her drug test results determined that she had not been under the influence of any type of medication, nor were there any traces of alcohol or any other prescription or nonprescription drugs. It was alleged by the district attorney during her trial that she had been acting as a drug mule for The Reprobate. Neither party commented and Hernandez was sentenced to jailtime. She is currently serving a sentence in New Jersey. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''DDT'' **''Moonsault'' *'Signature moves' **Hurricanrana **Running butt bump **Stinkface (with pants pulled down, revealing thong) **Running sit drop on downed opponent *'Wrestlers managed' **Baron Trotter **Damian DeNiro **Josh the Jersey Boy **'The Reprobate' **Stan Vishis **The Superbeast **Zack Talent *'Entrance themes' **"Whatta Man" by Salt-N-Pepa and En Vogue (GWF) **"The Bitch is Back" by Elton John (GWF) **"P.I.M.P." by 50 Cent (GWF) Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers